


kisses & sunflowers

by smallbump



Series: A hundred tiny daydreams about you [1]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>connor takes troye to his favourite place</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses & sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to collect all my little drabbles in one place, as I do tend to write mostly short ones instead of longer fics. This will be updated from time to time, whenever I find inspiration to write some cute little scene with Troye/Connor.

They’re on their way to Connor’s favourite place in Minnesota; the big field with the endless sunflowers. The one where the stars shine brightly above at night, the one he goes to when he needs to breathe. It’s not his field, yet he can’t help but to feel protective over it. It’s kind of a secret hideaway for Connor.

And he knows Troye is going to love it, even if he might not have the guts to say it out loud, but Connor will know. They know each other well enough by now. _I know what you’re feeling ‘cause I feel it too_ and all that. He kisses Troye’s fingers that lie in his hand and smiles at the boy walking right behind him, Troye grins back.  
Being able to kiss and hug and hold Troye outside of the walls of a home is a wonderful feeling in Connor’s chest and while it’s quite nice to not be open about their relationship and not having to deal with questions about it in interviews and such, sometimes he wish they were. Simply so he could give Troye a kiss whenever he felt like it without having to think at all. 

Troye says he is cold and Connor huffs his way; it’s not cold outside. Troye is wearing both Connor’s sweater and jacket. He’s being a whiny boy for no reason. “You want the beanie too?” Connor asks, bit of sarcasm in it but Troye doesn’t seem to pick it up as he pulls off the grey beanie from Connor’s head and happily places it on his own, pulling it down over his ears. A few curls from his fringe are peeking out under it. He kisses Connor’s cheek and takes is hand again, nudging him to keep going again. It’s not far now, Connor moves quickly and finally, he can see it clearly.

They’re finally here; hundred of sunflowers appear in front of them, the sun setting in a few moments, shades of pink and blue are mixed together in the windless sky with a few, small clouds.

“Shit,” Troye breathes out, taking a step to stand beside Connor, their hands comfortably intertwined together between them. He puts his head on Connor’s shoulder.

Connor glances over at him the best he can, “Yeah,” he says quietly, smiling for himself. He knew it would be magical but with how the weather is tonight, this was something else. How the sunlight lies above is breath-taking, all the sunflowers blossoming and the sky looking like a marvellous painting in front of them. A shiver is shot through his body, because of how beautiful this is, he tells himself, and not because he is a bit cold.

After enjoying the view for a moment, Connor pulls up his phone from the pocket of his pants and unlocks it as he lets go of Troye’s hand to savour this moment forever.

When he is done and the phone is back in his pocket, Troye wraps his arms around Connor’s waist so familiarly, neither thinks twice and he kisses Connor’s cheek until he’s looking Troye’s way and their lips meet in a kiss, Connor’s arms resting on Troye’s. He’s almost wishing they had someone with them to savour this moment forever too, but in his mind will have to do for now. After all, he would rather have this be his and Troye and absolutely no one else knowing.

“Thank you for taking me here,” Troye whispers against his skin, nuzzling his nose close to Connor’s ear and there’s a second shiver that is shot through his body – this time it’s definitely not because he’s cold.  
  
“Anytime,” he replies softly, as if they’re going to spend a lot of time here. Hopefully this isn’t the first _and_ last time Troye visit his family. After he’s been to Perth so many times and seen where Troye grew up and his childhood home, it was nice to be able to show Troye his childhood home and his old school, and most of all, this – his favourite place in the world. 

Finally, he’s at his favourite place with his favourite boy.


End file.
